


By Any Other Name.

by LittleMewLugia (Lugianna)



Series: Oneshots and Snippets [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugianna/pseuds/LittleMewLugia
Summary: The AllSpark has a new vessel, but what happens when this one gets damaged? Disliking the alternative, it repairs the damage in its own fashion.





	By Any Other Name.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on ideas bounced around by myself and my beta, MeowthTwo. For the record, although he is not named, the medic is MeowthTwo's (from fanfictionDOTNet) character Dr Syn, used with permission. Thanks, MeowthTwo!

Sam's Snippets.

By Any Other Name.

 

Rating: M for safety.

Warnings: Character nnear-death, mild torture, blood and gore, Seeker-smut.

Disclaimer: Transformer's ain't mine. It belongs to Hasbro and Dreamworks/Paramount.

 

By Any Other Name.

 

Sam screamed as Swindle pressed down on his lower leg, and he heard and felt the bones break.

Swindle was asking Sam for information he didn't possess, the frequency of the forcefield over the Autobot base. Sam had already tried to tell Swindle that he didn't know. The problem was that Swindle had chosen to disbelieve him.

"Tell me what I want to know!" the red mech said impatiently, lowering his single optic until it was mere inches from Sam's face. "Perhaps if you do, I will be merciful, and kill you quickly!"

Sam groaned. Swindle had started on his arms, breaking first the lower part of the limbs, and then the upper. The lower leg he had just broken was the second lower leg he'd gone for, and Sam knew Swindle would start on his upper legs next. Didn't Swindle realise that with all the pain he'd inflicted on Sam that he'd be talking by now if he knew the answer?

 

As Swindle positioned his clawed hand on Sam's lower abdomen, about to slide it down onto Sam's leg, the door behind him opened. Sam was too far gone in pain to notice as Starscream walked in, but Swindle turned to look.

"Just what is going on here?" Starscream demanded.

"I am interrogating the human prisoner, Lord Starscream," Swindle told him. "I tried interrogating the Autobot first, he was equally recalcitrant."

"The Autobot Bumblebee, and his human, Sam Witwicky?" said Starscream, looking horrified. "Swindle, I did _not_ order this, I did not even know they were _here_! Who ordered this?" Starscream was so angry he was physically shaking.

"Nobody, sir! I…I used my initiative," Swindle said. The look Starscream gave him was so angry that Swindle pulled back. Unfortunately, that involved shifting his weight, and one hand was still on Sam's abdomen. The weight shift unintentionally brought much of Swindle's weight to bear onto Sam's body.

Sam's agonised scream masked the sound of shattering bones and tearing flesh. Sam passed out, the pain beyond his capability to bear.

Starscream moved forwards and grabbed Swindle by the neck, forcibly pulling him off Sam, and databursting for the medic. Starscream gave a low moan as he saw Sam's ruined body, and saw carefully constructed plans, plans that may have saved the Seekers in particular, and the Decepticons in the long run, disappear in a pool of spreading blood.

 

Starscream had hidden the severity of the fuel shortages from all except Soundwave, and Soundwave had agreed to keep the situation secret for the sake of stability. The American Government had gotten wise to them, and now no plane was fuelled without it first being tested to be sure that it was what it said it was. As technology had been acquired from Sector 7 when it was disbanded, every military Base had been given a Spark-detector. Last time Starscream had tried to fuel up, he'd been attacked, and only barely escaped with his life.

So Starscream had decided that any Autobots they captured would be kept healthy and not mistreated. Then he could use them to bargain with the Autobots – their warrior for access to aircraft fuel. The Autobots didn't have many fliers, but the fact they had a couple also meant they had aircraft fuel. Sam would have been treated the same way, the Autobots were fond of their pet squishy, but unfortunately the converse was also true, and Starscream feared that with the torture of the young scout Bumblebee, and of Sam, especially if the latter died, the Autobots would never agree to _any_ form of negotiations or bargaining techniques now.

 

He threw Swindle from him as the medic came over. "Get out of my sight!" he hissed at the torturer, and crouched to enter the small cell properly.

The medic squeezed in beside him, and scanned Sam.

"He has broken bones and several ruptured internal organs. I fear that he will not survive,” the doctor said.

Starscream crouched by the unconscious human, and carefully scooped his mangled form into his hands.

"There's _nothing_ you can do?" he asked. The medic shook his head.

"I'm sorry, it would take a miracle to save him now."

Starscream gave a small keen, earning himself a strange look from the medic, who obviously wondered why Starscream was mourning the imminent death of a human who had been a very large thorn in the Decepticon's side for quite some time.

 

Starscream suddenly felt Sam grow warm in his hands, too warm, and too quickly. Looking down, he saw that Sam was outlined by a sparkling network of blue. Starscream, with a fine sense of self-preservation, was about to drop Sam and rapidly back out when he found that he couldn't; it was as if the human were welded to his hand. Then he fell, as the network shot out to envelop him in the same way it had enveloped Sam.

All the medic could do was watch as the blue network spread and expanded to a blue glow.

Starscream's panic subsided as he heard a beautiful singing. Somehow it was calming, and he felt a great sense of peace. Somehow, he knew that whatever was happening would not put him in any danger. He could also feel that something was happening to Sam, but couldn't see, so didn't know what. Not that he currently cared; the stillness was something Starscream realised he'd lost, or had never had; he wasn't sure which, but he was quite happy to bask in it now.

As the blue glow ebbed and subsided, the medic stared at the two identical-looking Seekers lying face-down in the cell.

"Which one of you is which, and what in all Pit just happened?" he asked.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo 

 

Sam himself was mainly aware of one thing when the warm light drew back from his limbs and calmed; he was no longer in pain. He opened his eyes to see Starscream lying beside him looking as groggy as he felt….and the same size as him? He heard the doctor's comment, but only seemed to take in the second part of it.

"I don’t know,” he said, and he idly thought his voice sounded all wrong. "Whatever it was shrank Starscream though.”

Sam saw Starscream's optics unshutter, and then shutter and unshutter again rapidly about three times. Then they stayed open and fixed on Sam.

"My scans indicate….that that was AllSpark energy," said Starscream in a soft, awed voice, still with his optics riveted on Sam. Then he continued to speak.

"I haven't shrunk, Sam, you have grown," he said. "It seemed the AllSpark wanted you to live. You're one of us now, Sam."

"One of you?" Sam asked. That explained the lack of pain, the size thing, the voice. "I'm a..a Cybertronian?" he asked for confirmation.

Starscream got up to a crouching position and shuffle-hopped over to Sam.

"More than just a Cybertronian, Sam," said Starscream, reaching out a hand towards his back. Sam watched it nervously. "You're something _special_ now, Sam. You're a _Seeker_."

As Starscream said the last sentence, Sam felt the hand touch and begin to stroke the wings he hadn't until that moment realised he possessed.

He found the contact pleasurable, in fact it was verging on the arousing, and he was enjoying the touch _way_ too much. He frantically thought of something to say, something that might encourage Starscream to stop his actions, because the feelings it was sending through him were way too distracting, and he was sure the effect the touch was having was not the effect Starscream intended.

 

"Where's Bumblebee?" he asked, as he recalled that his yellow friend had been taken in with him.

Starscream, too, recalled Swindle mentioning that there was an Autobot prisoner too, that he had tried interrogating him…oh no! He nodded curtly at the doctor. "Go check on him and bring him to the medical bay, Sam and I will follow."

As the doctor left, Sam's head cleared, for Starscream had thankfully stopped stroking his wings. The Decepticon leader stood.

"Well, come on, we have to get to the med bay before Bumblebee expires of old age," Starscream stated impatiently. Sam pushed up, but found he couldn't stand.

"I might be able to comply if my new legs _didn't_ have at least one joint more than I am used to!" he complained.

Starscream gave a low chuckle, and bent to help support Sam.

 

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

After much stumbling and cursing on Sam's part, they got to the med bay, and Starscream sat Sam down on a berth next to where the doctor was treating Bumblebee. Sam gasped, and Starscream turned and gasped too.

Bumblebee was in a state. His armour was dented and gouged, energon leaking from a dozen places. One optic was completely gone, just bare wires sparking in the damaged socket. More wires and some cables were sprouting from all Bumblebee's joints. The doctor quite evidently had his work cut out for him.

"Bumblebee!" Sam said, reaching one of his hands towards Bumblebee. If his hands had still been in the same proportion to his body as when he was a human, he would not have reached, but Sam, as a Seeker, now had long and powerful arms, and he lay a hand gently on Bumblebee's dented and gouged chest plates.

There was a crackle, and suddenly Sam was haloed in blue light, light that collected and flowed down to cover Bumblebee. As the doctor and Starscream watched, the plating smoothed out, the gouge edges moved as if alive, closing the holes, the wires reconnected and tucked away, the energon stopped flowing and dried up. At his head, blue light played over the empty socket, and a new optic formed and glowed the usual hot blue as the wires beneath reconnected. As the blue light died away and Sam removed his hand, Bumblebee sat up.

 

The doctor spoke first, shaking his head at Sam.

"Are you trying to put me out of a job?" he asked good-naturedly.

 

"Where's Sam?" asked Bumblebee.

"That _is_ Sam," said Starscream, sounding awed. "He is _Seeker_ -Sam….and _AllSpark_ -Sam."

"It's true," Sam told Bumblebee, holding out a hand. "It's me, Sam." Sam explained what had happened, and Starscream and the doctor vouched for what he was saying. Bumblebee was still a little sceptical until Sam whispered some facts only he and Bumblebee were privy to, and then Bumblebee believed him. He tried to rise, but the doctor pushed him back onto the berth.

"No, you need to recharge!" the medic said. He then turned to Sam, nodding his head respectfully.

"As do you, though you are not as exhausted as the other," he said.

 

"I will stay with Sam, he has much to learn about what it is to be a Seeker,” Starscream said. He held his arm out.

"Seeker-Sam - or should I call you AllSpark-Sam?" he asked.

"Um…neither, just 'Sam' will do," Sam said, grabbing hold of Starscream's arm and pulling himself to a wobbly standing position.

"Well, whatever," Starscream continued. "Let me offer you the hospitality of my private quarters, even Skywarp cannot get in there due to some inventions of mine, so you and I can talk and recharge without fear of interruption." Starscream paused long enough to send a databurst to Swindle, ordering him to clean out the cell he had found Sam in…the one with the pooled water, slimy mud, insects, and slimy organic things growing on the walls.

"Um-okay." Sam said, allowing Starscream to slide one of his own long arms around Sam's narrow Seeker waist for support. One of Sam's own arms grasped at Starscream's shoulders. Starscream patiently helped Sam walk the short distance to his private hangar, explaining how to move the joints and shift the weight from one leg to another. By the time they got there, Sam figured he was getting the hang of it. Starscream databurst a code to the door, which slid open, and he led Sam inside.

 

Sam's new optics darted about the cavernous space. There were several desks, some with some strange looking equipment on, some chairs, several lockers that must have been for storage, and a huge berth that looked big enough for at least  three Seekers to lie on. It was towards this that Starscream led him.

"Here, Sam, sit down and make yourself comfortable. One of the first things you need to know is your own body. If you are going to fly – which I will teach you how to do tomorrow – you must know yourself." He helped Sam sit, then moved around behind him. Sam felt hands touch him in sensitive places again, sensitive places he didn't even know he had. He heard Starscream talking as the hands touched and stroked.

"These are your tail fins, for stability…and of course these are your wings, to catch and direct the air you fly through….these, Sam are your engines and your thrusters, they give you your power and speed."

Sam felt those gentle, sensuous hands glide around to his sides and shoulders.

"These, Sam, are your vents, for cooling your engines and this is your special radar-absorbent and drag-reducing surface…"

Starscream was careful to show Sam all the places he would need to know about for interfacing as well as for flying, making sure his touches were sensual and stimulating. Sam was modelled on Starscream, a typical Seeker after all, and Starscream knew well enough what touches where would drive _him_ insane with desire. Seekers were not just good at and enjoyed flying, but also interfacing, and frequently were known to do both at the same time. Again, Sam was modelled on Starscream himself, and he _knew_ he was a fine figure of a Seeker, even if he said so himself. Sam's Seeker body looked pretty hot to him!

 

In any case, Seeker-Sam?…AllSpark-Sam?...plain old Sam?...no, it did not matter, no matter which name you gave him, there was no getting away from the fact that Sam _was_ the AllSpark now, and there was no way Starscream was going to miss out on interfacing with the AllSpark!

 

Even Megatron, who had been the biggest bragger about his conquests when he had lived, had done nothing that would top _that_!


End file.
